


Haru

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Haru's desires come true. This is a drabble from the r/fanfiction drabble night.





	Haru

"Akira?"

The boy in question glanced up at Haru, from where he was sitting.

"What's wrong?"

"Haru..." The boy stood up. "There's something I want, no, I need to tell you."

Haru squeaked. "W-what?"

"I want to marry you."

Haru squeaked even louder, face turning a deep shade of red. "Wait, w-what?"

"Indeed." Haru turned around to see her father walking up to them. "If you want to, Haru, I will give my blessing for you to marry him."

"Father..." Haru closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, there was only the darkness of her room to greet her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dreaming.
> 
> Sorry, Haru. You're a lovely girl and I will give you happy days with Akira soon.


End file.
